


Is Love Enough?

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, F/F, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: The curse was broken for two years. Emma and Regina were married for a year when Emma suddenly vanishes. Four years later, Regina's contemplating moving on when a baby is found in the woods. DNA shows she's Emma's daughter. When they find Emma, she is utterly broken and not at all herself. Can Regina's love heal her or is it all too much for both of them? AU, post season one.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 46
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**_Read~Enjoy~Review_ **

David sighed as he walked into the station as he did every time he walked into the station since the day Emma had disappeared. It had been almost exactly four years since they’d gotten the call from Regina saying Emma never came home from her shift and since that day, all they’d ever found was her car and her phone. It drove him crazy that life seemed to go on, though those close to her would say it was never the same again. Magic couldn’t even help to find her, and they had used every magical character there was. Blue, Gold, Maleficent and Lilly, even Cora and Zelena had tried to no avail, while Regina almost lost her life using so much magic. It made absolutely no sense at all as Emma was happier than she had ever been, and she and Regina had just celebrated their first-year wedding anniversary by singing the paperwork to be foster parents. A week later, she had just vanished, and they hadn’t any witnesses, no clues, and no idea on what happened. In three days, it would be the four-year mark and they were still no closer.

“Boss, did you hear me?” Thomas asked as David seemed to shake his head clear.

“Sorry, was miles away.”

“We have to go to the woods. Archie was out with Pongo and found a baby. Seems like a very new baby.” He chewed on his lip. “He found it where we had found Emma’s car.”

David swallowed and gave a nod, grabbing the keys to his cruiser. “Who’s would it be? I can’t think of anyone that’s pregnant.”

“I don’t know boss. I know we don’t know everyone, but you’re right in that I have no idea who was expecting.”

The two drove out and arrived just as the baby was being taken into the back of the ambulance. “You take Archie’s statement and I’ll go to the hospital with the baby.” David said, handing Thomas the keys. “Meet me there when you’re done here.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Thomas said and headed off to see Archie.

David went to the ambulance and was let in just before they left. “How is the baby?”

“She’s a fighter.” The paramedic stated. “She’s small and the cord is badly cut, but she’s been fed at least once and once we get her warm, she should bounce back. She’s lucky the snow hasn’t started yet. I just can’t imagine who would leave a newborn in the woods like that.”

David couldn’t help but think back to how Emma was found in much the same way as a baby. “You just never know the full story. I try hard not to judge until I have all the pages. I’ve made mistakes in the past and misjudged so many.” He shook his head. “Anyway, she’ll live?”

“Yes.” She said, checking over the baby. “She’ll live. Once she’s warmed up, we can take a blood sample if you’d like.”

David nodded, looking at the little one with the wisps of blonde hair. She reminded him so much of his Emma the day he put her through the wardrobe. “She’s tiny.”

“I’d say she’s premature.” The woman stated. “Maybe two hours old at the most. It’s very lucky Dr. Hopper was taking a walk when and where he was.”

At the hospital, David waited to talk to Dr. Whale and once it was determined they’d send the results to him, he and Thomas left to go back to the station. “They’ll send the DNA results over as soon as they get them. It’s a good thing Regina agreed to having everyone entered into the database after the curse broke.”

“That’s thanks to Emma. It’s a lot easier to find a suspect if everyone is on file.” Thomas said, adding information to their board. It had been a while since they had an active case like this, and he didn’t want to mess this up.

David looked at the information. “So Pongo got loose and found the baby?”

“Looks like it. Archie said they usually go for a walk, but not so deep into the woods. He said it was all normal and then Pongo’s ears pricked up and he broke free. I think he heard whoever took the baby there.”

“The real question is why would anyone leave a baby in the middle of the woods in the middle of December?” David asked. “Especially since we have that new order passed that anyone can drop an unwanted baby off at the hospital, here, or the library with no questions asked.” That had been another one of Emma’s ideas and one that had actually been used a few times. Though the town was small, it wasn’t unheard of for people to end up having babies they didn’t plan for and Emma wanted to make sure they were all properly taken care of.

“I don’t know, boss, but I reckon we’ll find out once we find out who she belongs to.”

They only had to wait another hour before the DNA results were in and Thomas could run them against everyone in town. He ran it three times before running his fingers through his hair. “Uh boss? You may want to see this.”

David came over and stared at the screen. “That can’t be right.” He said quietly. He tapped the keyboard and ran it again, sitting down when the same results came back. “This makes no sense.”

“It’s only bringing up one parent and says the other is not in the system, but David, it is right. Look at the matching.”

“I just don’t get it. How? What does this mean?”

“It means she’s alive, David, and she just had a baby.”

SQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sighed as she bit her lip looking at the woman sitting next to her on the sofa. “I’m sorry. I…I thought I was ready but…”

The woman gave a soft smile. “Hey, it’s okay. Regina, I’m sorry if it feels like I’m pressuring you.”

“You’re not. I just…” Regina looked down. It had been four years since she’d last seen Emma, but some days, it felt like just minutes ago. “I know she’s not coming back and I do really like you, Brooke, I just…it’s hard.”

Brooke put her hand on Regina’s. “Hey, I get that. I’m not at all asking you to do anything you’re not ready for. We’ve been friends a long time, Regina, and that’s what is most important.” Brooke was the parent of one of Henry’s best friends and after Emma disappeared, she was there for Regina when the woman needed her. Lately, things had started going down a more romantic rout and while Regina knew she had every right to move on, she just couldn’t seem to do it.

The year after the curse broke had been an eventful one. Emma had been the only one to believe in Regina and she used that and became the woman she’d always wanted to be. It was on their trip to find Maleficent’s daughter Lilly that the two had a deep conversation and came back a couple. Snow and David had been happy and to Regina’s surprise, welcomed her in and the family became one both women wanted. When Cora and Zelena showed up, things got even better. It was good that Zelena and Cora met and hashed out their issues before coming to Storybrooke because once here, it was easy to see how much they wanted a relationship with Regina. The beginning of the next year saw the Swan-Queen wedding and life had certainly taken a turn for the better for everyone. Emma vanishing brought that happiness crashing down around Regina and she was glad she’d had her family and friends there to keep her from sinking too far gone.

“Thank you for understanding and I’m so sorry if it feels like I’m leading you on.” Regina said, glancing at the clock. “I really should get going. Snow and Henry will be home soon.”

“It’s fine, Regina.” Brooke stood and walked Regina to the door. “I’m here for you for anything.” She said, smiling as she opened the door.

“Thank you.” Regina then headed out, down the three houses to her own, just as Henry and Snow pulled in the drive. She smiled and hugged her son. “Good day at school?”

“It was okay. Lots of homework though.” He said, going into the house.

Regina sighed watching him. He had not been the same since Emma left and while she understood it, she wished he’d let her in more. At first, he blamed her for all of it. Even if she didn’t do anything to Emma, it was her fault because of who she used to be. Maybe he was right and maybe that was why when he said he was going to stay with Snow and Charming, she didn’t stop him. It wasn’t until he came home to get something a couple weeks later and found Regina slumped on the floor sobbing for the loss of her wife, that he realized how wrong he had been about her. Regina had tried everything she could think of to find Emma, but nothing had worked. The magical bond they had shared seemed to have been broken and everything she read said that meant either Emma was in another realm or dead. Regina had no idea how or why Emma would have gone to another realm, but she had held onto that hope over the thought of her being dead. At least she had for the first three years. Over this last year, she started thinking that the only logical answer was that Emma was in fact dead, or she would have found a way to reach out to them.

“He’s just having a hard time since it’s so close to the anniversary of Emma…disappearing.” Snow said, standing by Regina and watching the now sixteen-year-old boy go into the house. “It’s always hard for him this time of year.” She then looked at Regina. “You were at Brooke’s? How’s she doing?”

Regina looked down as she always felt shame when Snow would bring up her and Brooke’s friendship. “She’s fine.”

“Regina, it’s been four years. It’s okay to move on. Emma wouldn’t want you to be lonely.”

Regina felt the tears in her eyes as she knew Snow was right. Emma would hate to see Regina be sad and lonely, but she just didn’t feel right about it all. “I just…it feels like the biggest betrayal Snow. Like it’s the last thing before we all just turn our backs on her.” She wiped her tears and shook her head. “I can’t close that book yet. Have you?”

There was no malice in her voice, just general curiosity and Snow shook her head. “I never will, Regina, but that doesn’t mean you have to be alone forever. It doesn’t mean we can’t find a new normal. We can ‘move on’ and still keep her in our hearts.” She turned to her daughter in law and put her hands on her arms. “Regina, give yourself permission to try and be happy.”

Before Regina could say anything, David pulled up in his cruiser and got out. Regina sighed. “Is this some weird family intervention thing?”

“I didn’t know Snow was here, actually, but that’s okay. Can we all go in and talk? Something came up today that…well Regina you need to know about.”

“Come on in.” Regina said and went inside, taking her shoes off at the door. She still had Emma’s boots on the shoe rack and once in a while, when she was alone, she’d slip her feet in them and think of her wife. “Anyone want coffee or something? Cider?” She asked as she opened the door to her study.

“No thank you.” David said, sitting down and folding his hands.

Snow sat by him. “What’s going on?”

“Did you two hear about the abandoned baby today? Dr. Hopper found her in the woods.”

“I heard a little something.” Regina admitted as she had gotten a text. “To be honest, I haven’t had time to really look into it.”

Snow just shook her head and looked down. “Why would anyone do that when we have orders in place?”

David sighed. “The thing is, we took the baby’s DNA to compare to everyone in town. We wanted to make sure the mother was okay since no one we know had been pregnant. The results came back, though only a match for the mother, meaning the father wasn’t part of the DNA collecting process we did.”

“But it was required, and I thought Emma made sure everyone did it.” Regina said.

“She did. The father must not be from town.” David said, feeling as though he was getting off track.

“Who’s the mother?” Snow asked quietly, hating the hope she had in her heart.

“It’s…we ran it ten times, and it’s Emma’s baby.” David stated, looking at Regina. “It was born just today and it’s her baby.”

Regina felt the air escape her lungs and the room seemed to grow dark as she took in what David was telling her. She hadn’t even known she passed out until she opened her eyes and saw a wet-eyed Snow looking at her. “It’s okay, Regina, just take deep breaths.”

“I’m sorry to have shocked you like that.” David said, and Regina knew he meant it.

“I’m sorry. I…Emma’s baby?” Regina sat back up and held the blanket around her shoulders. “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know yet.” David stated, his voice soft.

Regina shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. “She…she’s alive. But no…no, she can’t have a baby because she told me…she told me…” Regina started hyperventilating.

“She told you how she never wanted to be with a man again? How she hadn’t even wanted to be with Neal, but was…forced?” Snow said, remembering the conversation she had with Emma before the curse even broke. “After her childhood, the thought of being with a man again made her physically sick.”

Regina let out a sob as she nodded. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“It means she was forced to have this child.”

“It means she’s being forced to be with this monster.” Regina said, standing. Her hands in fists as she thought about her beautiful wife being held prisoner. It was something she had contemplated before, but now…now there was evidence. “Why can’t we find her?”

“Snow also stood and put her arms around Regina, holding her. “We will. I swear we will. I can’t help but think we were meant to find her baby. Maybe…maybe she sent her to us.”

Regina hugged Snow back, finding that calm she often did from the woman and letting it ground her. “I want to see the baby. I want…I want her with me, with us.”

Snow smiled and gave a nod. “I think Emma would want that too. I’ll be here to help in any way that I can, Regina. We should probably tell Henry.”

“Right…Henry.” Regina sighed. “I want to tell him, but I’m scared to give him hope if we never…” Regina closed her eyes, still finding it hard to talk about Emma never coming back.

“I know, but he’s going to wonder about the baby and it’s better he hears it from you than around town.” David stated. “I will do my best, but this news will spread.”

“You’re right. I just need a minute.” Regina said, folding her arms around herself and going to the fireplace. She looked at the picture she could never bring herself to take down of her, Emma, and Henry all smiling into the camera. Emma was still alive. She was out there somewhere, and Regina wanted to just find her. “Can you ask him to come down?” At sixteen, Regina knew she couldn’t and shouldn’t hide anything from Henry, but she did worry about giving him false hope. However, he’d want to know, and David was right, he’d be upset if someone else told him about the baby.

“Mom? What’s going on?” Henry asked. He had noticed how everyone had teary eyes and was terrified they’d found Emma’s body. “Is she…did you find her body?” He asked, trying to blink back tears. He was sixteen now and tried hard not to show his emotions, but the day Emma vanished was the day he no longer felt like a child. He had idolized his mother and loved her fiercely since the day he found her in Boston. She had taught him to love Regina again; had brought him and his mom back together when she had every right to keep them apart. She had been the only one with the balls to tell him what a brat he had been to Regina and because of that, he respected her even more. When she was gone, a part of him went with her and he tried so hard to find her. He blamed Regina at first because it had been so easy to do. It was easier to blame her than to think Emma left him until the day he found his mother on the floor sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and cried with her and knew this wasn’t a case of Emma leaving them willingly. That was almost exactly four years ago and every year since, he’d hoped one day she’d come back to them. The last year, however, he just wanted answers. If she was dead, he wanted to know. He wanted to know if he should move on, if his mother should move on. How do you mourn someone if you don’t know for sure they’re dead?

“No, son.” Regina said, sitting down and pulling him next to her. “They didn’t find her body. They…they found her baby.”

“Her what?” He asked, shocked as hell.

“They found an abandoned baby in the woods and the DNA shows it’s hers.”

“That means she’s not dead!” He said, his happiness only short lived. “But why isn’t she home?”

Regina sighed. “I’m going to be honest with you Henry. What I know of your mother tells me that she doesn’t want to be gone. I don’t at all think she left us willingly. I think she was taken from us and is being held captive.”

“And having things done to her.” He said, tears filling his eyes. “She doesn’t deserve that, mom. She had a terrible childhood and she was supposed to be happy now. She finally had everything she ever wanted; you finally had the life you deserved. I’m glad she’s alive but this…this is like ripping off a scar to an old wound.”

Regina held her crying baby boy and let her own tears fall. “You are right about it all, Henry. I promise we’re going to find her.”

“What about the baby?” He asked, sniffing. “What will happen to it?”

“I want to bring her home with us, Henry. She’s your sister and a part of my wife and she belongs with us. Are you okay with that?”

He looked at her and gave a nod. “I think that’s the best thing to do.”

They were all in the waiting room at the hospital when Cora came in and pulled Regina into a hug. “I just heard from your sister about what is going on. How are you?”

“I’m okay. Still in a bit of shock I think.” Regina admitted.

“Regina, this is good. I can…well with everyone’s permission of course, I can run some magic over her and see if she was born in this world or not. It won’t hurt her, she won’t even know I’m doing it, but it could give us at least one answer.”

Regina bit her lip and looked at David and Snow. “I have to ask them. I…she’s more theirs than mine and I find myself lucky they’re letting me take her at all.”

Snow heard the last part and came over. “Regina, we don’t feel like that at all. I know this has to be so difficult, but she is Emma’s baby and I know Emma would want you to take her.” She looked to Cora. “Is there anything you can do to see where she was born? Anything that wouldn’t hurt her?”

Cora gave a nod. “I was just telling Regina that I can do that. It won’t affect her in the slightest. I just need permission.”

Snow looked at Regina. “She has my permission.”

Regina nodded. “Thank you. Yes mother, when she’s settled, you can do that. I don’t know if she’s even able to come home today, but I had to see her.”

“Regina? Did you want to see her alone first?” Maleficent, who had become a healer for the hospital, asked as she came out.

“I think Snow and David should see her first.”

“Are you sure?” Snow asked, slightly surprised.

“She’s your granddaughter. Go see her.”

Henry came over and put his arm around Regina. “Let’s go get a coffee.”

Regina, Henry, and Cora went to do just that while Snow and David headed back to the nursery. “You know it’s weird.” David said as they walked. “When I was in the ambulance with her, I couldn’t help but think how she was found much like Emma had been. Now to know she’s Emma’s daughter just…well it’s ironic.”

Maleficent stopped in front of the door. “I’m not sure there’s anything ironic about it at all. I think Emma had something to do with this little one getting here. I just hope it didn’t cost her too much.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Come in and I’ll show you.” Maleficent opened the door. “Thomas was just here and got a picture of this. When I was changing her, I noticed something on her skin. It wasn’t any kind of birth mark or anything natural, so I took a closer look before just wiping it away.” She lifted the blanket of the tiny baby and pointed to something on her leg.

The two leaned forwards. “Is that…a swan?” Snow asked.

“I believe so.” Maleficent answered. “Forensics is going to come carefully remove it, but I think it’s mud and I think Emma put it on her as a way for us to know who she is in case we didn’t do DNA testing. That sounds like something Emma would do.”

“It does.” David agreed, watching as the baby wrapped her fingers around his thumb. “I just hope she doesn’t get punished for it.”

As soon as the technician came and got a sample from the baby’s leg, Snow picked her up and cuddled her close. “Where is your mama, little one?” She asked softly as she rubbed the baby’s back. “We miss her so much.”

Maleficent came out about an hour later and got Regina. “Snow wants to hand her to you and then they’ll give you privacy.”

Regina just nodded and went into the room. The baby was tiny and when she was put in Regina’s arms, she looked at Regina with Emma’s eyes and Regina’s heart was overflowing. She had been nervous about how she’d feel about this little one, knowing she wasn’t a part of her, but seeing those eyes completely made her fall in love. “You have your mama’s eyes.” She said, tears in her own. The baby reached out and when her hand touched Regina’s chest, it was as if she was touching her heart. “I’m going to love you and care for you and keep you safe.” She whispered. “I promise.”

After Regina fed the baby, she said everyone could come back and she let Henry hold his sister. “She needs a name.” He said, smiling at her. “Gods she looks like Mama.”

“She does.” Regina agreed. “And she does need a name.” She looked at Snow. “Had she ever said anything to you about names?”

Snow thought for a moment. “Before the curse broke and she had a rough day, she…well she got a bit drunk honestly, and started talking about when she was pregnant with Henry. She said she tried hard not to think of names because she knew she was going to be having the baby adopted, but that she had one picked out for either gender. She would have picked Jack for a boy and Chloe for a girl.”

Regina looked at the little one and gave a soft smile as she stared right back at her. “Chloe. I like that.”

Henry looked down at her. “I know Jack is traditionally a boys name, but what about Chloe Jack Swan-Mills?”

Snow smiled and gave a nod. “I love it.”

“Me too.” David said and Regina nodded in agreement.

“Is it wrong to name her without Emma here?” She asked.

“No. Ma wouldn’t want us calling her Baby Girl forever.” Henry said.

Regina took the baby and kissed her forehead. “Welcome home, Chloe Jack Swan-Mills.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Emma sat back against the concrete wall and smiled for the first time in a long time. Though her body hurt, and she was still bleeding, and she had no idea if it was real or a delusion, she knew her baby was where she was supposed to be and was being loved. She then grew tense as she heard the door opening and footsteps on the stairs down to her prison. He was back. She thought she’d have more time. She laid down and closed her eyes, trying to breathe steadily so he’d think she was asleep. The lights were turned on and he was breathing hard.

“How the fuck did you do it?” He asked, kicking her arm. “Where is she?”

Emma groaned. “I didn’t do anything. I can’t do anything. You have me chained to the wall with magic proof cuffs. I literally cannot do anything.”

“Then where is our daughter?”

“I thought you had her.” Emma lied. “I fell asleep and then she was gone.” In reality, she had sent her baby with a being she wasn’t sure she could trust. Over the last four years, she’d come to realize she was in a different realm that had magic. A being she would call a fairy but was told was a sprite had somehow been able to come through the bars and into her cell. At first, she thought it was a trick, but the being had come back over and over bringing her food and helping her in any way it could. It couldn’t free her, but it tried it’s best to help her. When Emma realized she was pregnant, she had broken down and begged the being to end her life claiming it was better than having him use the baby as more torture against her. The being shook its head and flew to her ear, whispering to her.

“I shall not end a life, Princess, but I will save one. The baby will not be shackled, and I will come and take it where it needs to be. I will take it home.”

Emma had relied on that and when the baby came early, she fed her and marked her with mud from her cell before kissing her and crying as the being took her away. “Take her home.” She whispered before falling asleep. When she woke later, she smiled knowing her baby was okay and there was nothing he could do about it.

“You lie!” He said, kicking her again but harder. “I do everything for you, and you lie! I love you and feed you and this is how repay me?”

There was a time Emma would fight back, but after years of beatings, torture, and rapes, she didn’t have it in her. “I’m not lying. I love you too and I wanted to raise her with you. I thought you had her.” She tried hard to swallow the bile that came up every time she said something like that, but she had to survive. She could only hope that her family could find her now they had her baby girl. “Sir, I’m in pain and bleeding still. I will die if I can’t see a doctor.”

“There are no doctors here, only healers and I cannot risk losing you to them.”

“Then you’ll lose me to death.” Emma said, knowing he could see that as defiance.

He looked at her and then went to the adjoining room. He brought back a bowl of water and a rag and started cleaning her. She couldn’t even find it within herself to be ashamed as he cleaned her. It did nothing to help the pain inside of her, but she knew he would think he was doing right by her. “There. You’ll be fine now.”

Emma shook her head and pulled her blankets up. “I’ll die and you don’t even care.” She said quietly as he went to the other room to dispose of the bowl.

His black eyes bore into her as he came back into the room. “Better to lose you to death than to lose you to _her._ ” He spat, looking at her. She was right, however, as even he could smell infection growing. He left and came back with a new mattress, new blankets, and a new sleep shirt for her. As he made her move, he saw she was still bleeding. “Damn woman, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I just gave birth!” Emma said, gritting her teeth. “I gave birth and had no one here to help. I need medical help, Jackson, don’t you see that?” Maybe using his name would wake something up inside him.

Emma remembered the day almost four years ago when her life had changed. She had been out on a call and parked her car before heading more into the woods. The report was that kids were out there starting fires and she knew it would be a quick call and could get home to her wife and son before dinner. However, no kids were in the woods and instead, she felt something prick her neck before turning and seeing a mad she’d never see before, but one that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She awoke in this cell with the chains on her and realized right away she couldn’t access her magic. He had been one of the men Zelena had brought with her from Oz and had fallen in love with Emma upon first sight. She had never even known who he was. He wanted her, needed her and couldn’t stand watching Regina with her. He had finally gotten his hands on a magical bean, gotten Emma, and took her back to Oz. She was locked in a magic proof cell with magical chains that would keep her from being able to access her magic.

He knew right away he wanted a baby with her as he thought that would keep her tied to him the way she seemed tied to Regina. Though he knew she hated him at first and hated when he’d have his way with her, he figured she’d grow to love him eventually. He had to break her, of course, as she was strong willed and far too violent at first, but after about a year, she calmed down. When she still hadn’t gotten pregnant, he was livid. She explained she had a device that would stop her from getting pregnant and that it lasted for three years. He said they’d have to just keep practicing and when she finally did become pregnant, he was ecstatic. He had seen his daughter and then went to get some supplies for her. When he came back, Emma was asleep, and the baby was gone. He knew exactly what happened as he’d seen the sprite helping Emma from time to time. Maybe that was for the best though, as he didn’t want to share Emma with anyone. His only fear was that the baby would somehow reveal where Emma was.

He looked at her when she yelled his name and for a moment, went soft. “I don’t know what to do.” He confessed. “I can’t let them take you from me.”

“I will die, Jackson. Is that what you want? Because if it is, just kill me right now so I don’t have to suffer.”

He shook his head. “I won’t!” He sighed. “I’ll be back in a few days and if you’re not better, we’ll go from there.” He said and stood.

“Please. I’m hurting.”

“Get your sprite to help you.” He said as he closed and locked the door.

Emma curled up, wincing at the pain, and started crying. She couldn’t do this anymore and welcomed death, but she just wished it would hurry up, so she wasn’t in so much pain.

Three days later, Jackson came in and almost threw up. It was obvious Emma had a bad infection as he watched her gasp for breath, her skin pale and a sheen of sweat layering it. “I’ve been bored anyway.” He said as he came over and undid her chains. “I’ll give you a week before I start hunting you again.” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Emma didn’t know if it was the fever or the sweet release of death, but the next thing she knew, she was placed on the ground outside as lights seemed to dance around her. No, not lights, Sprites.

“We’ve got you, Princess. We’re taking you home.” The sang and Emma let herself fall back into darkness.

SQSQSQSQSQ

David sat at his desk looking at the newest pictures of his granddaughter. Regina had been able to take Chloe home that first night and since then, she sent daily updates and pictures to everyone in their family app. Chloe was the distraction they all needed as the case was literally going nowhere. His desk phone rang and when he answered it, his world stood still.

“Sir? Are you there? I said they found Emma in the woods.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_Read~Enjoy~Review_ **

****

**Chapter 2**

David had forwarded all calls made to the station to Thomas’s phone as he was officially taking time off. He knew Thomas and Leroy could handle things and he needed to see his daughter. His daughter. Emma was back. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he drove to Regina’s house. Snow, Cora and Zelena were there as he’d asked and he took them all, including Henry, into the living room.

“What’s going on, Gramps?” Henry asked, sensing both excitement and trepidation from his grandfather.

David cleared his throat. “I don’t know many details yet but…they found Emma.” A collection of gasps could be heard, and he put his hand up. “What I know is she is alive and has been taken to the hospital. I tried calling them, but they’re obviously busy with her, so there wasn’t anyone to tell me anything.” He looked at Regina. “I wanted us to all go together if that’s okay.”

Regina’s heart was pounding as she gripped Henry’s hand. “Yes.” She managed, so many emotions going through her. “I need to see her.”

“We’ll stay with Chloe.” Cora stated and Zelena nodded. “You all go and give her our love. We’ll see her later after she’s rested.”

“Shouldn’t I bring Chloe with?” Regina asked, still trying to come to terms with all this.

“You can if you want, but I think it’s best she stays here for now.” Snow stated. “Emma…well we don’t know how she is, and it’ll be stressful with a newborn.”

“You’re right. Besides, I can always come get her if Emma wants to see her. I’m sorry I just…I’m in shock.”

“We all are, honey.” Zelena said, squeezing her sister’s hand. “I hate to be a downer here, but I feel the need to say this. I know you’re all excited, as you should be, but you have to remember that it’s been four years. For years of…well we don’t know for sure. Emma has probably been through a lot if she was found and taken right to the hospital. I know you’re all excited to see her, but don’t be surprised if she’s not so excited right away. It may be overwhelming, and she is probably also in shock. Just go easy on her.”

David nodded. “You’re absolutely right. Thank you for reminding us.” He stood and hugged his wife as the four got ready to go.

“I don’t know when we’ll be back.” Regina stated to her mother as she put her coat on. “There’s clean bottles in the cupboard and the formula is on the counter. Um, her diapers and everything are either up in her changing bed or there are some in my study. She’s been down for about an hour and should stay down for at least another hour, but she’ll be hungry when she gets up. Change of clothes…”

“Regina, we’ll be okay.” Cora said, hugging her daughter. “I’ll call you if I need anything. Give Emma my love.”

Regina nodded, holding onto her mother for another moment. “I will. Thank you.”

At the hospital, the four were in their own worlds as they waited for any kind of news. Regina was wondering how badly Emma was hurt and if she’d be able to help her through it. Henry was wondering if his ma would ever be the same. Snow was wondering if Emma would push her away and tried to prepare herself for that while David was wondering why she showed up suddenly and where from.

Emma opened her eyes and groaned as she closed them against the harsh light. She knew she was in a bed as she felt the softest mattress beneath her, but she was disoriented with everything else. There were beeping noises, weird smells, and a lightness on her wrists and ankles. It was then she realized she was no longer in chains and cuffs and she tried to open her eyes again. She was attached to machines, but even that was better than being attached to a wall with steel. She was in a hospital; more than that, she was in Storybrooke hospital. She was home.

“I see you’re awake.” Came a soft voice to her left and Emma looked to see familiar blue eyes softly gazing at her. “Your family will be glad to hear that.” Maleficent said, putting her hand on Emma’s. “I know this is a lot, so let’s go slow. I don’t know what you are and aren’t aware of, but you had a bad postnatal infection. I healed that for you and fixed some broken bones that had healed improperly. You’ve been through a lot.” She said, stroking her forehead. “If you feel any pain, please let us know. I don’t want you to be in pain for the rest of your life, sweetheart.”

Emma felt tears running down her face before she even realized she was crying. “Is this real?” She asked, her voice soft and rough.

“Yes, Emma, this is real. I’m really here and you’re really here.” Mal said, still stroking her forehead.

Emma reached up and moved Mal’s hand to her cheek, needing to feel her, needing the safety and love she felt from her. “I only have a week.” She said, her eyes closing. “He’ll be back.”

“Shh, love. Don’t you worry about that right now. You are badly dehydrated, you had a terrible infection, and you’re very malnourished. You need to rest. Your family is on their way to see you when you’re ready.”

Emma opened her eyes again. “All of them? Regina too?”

“Especially Regina. I think they’re keeping the baby with Cora and Zelena for now, but the rest are coming.”

Emma looked at her. “My baby made it home?”

“She did, love. Three days ago.”

“Good.” Emma was quiet for a moment, still holding Mal’s hand. “Regina didn’t move on?”

“Oh love, she never could. She did try, I won’t lie to you, sweetheart, but she just never could stop loving you.”

Emma closed her eyes, tears still falling. “She should have.”

“She always knew you’d be back.”

“I’m not the same Emma she married. I don’t think I ever will be.” Emma admitted, feeling such tiredness take over her. “I’m so tired.”

“Your body knows your safe so it’s relaxing. Sleep, Emma. There’s nothing for you to worry about now.”

“Don’t let him get me.” Emma said before falling back into a deep sleep.

Maleficent came out to the waiting room and called the four back with her. “She’s sleeping again. She presented with a terrible infection from giving birth, dehydrated, malnourished, and honestly, dirty. She’s had many injuries through the years, but I was able to heal her infection and got her hydrated. I also fixed some broken bones that had healed wrong. When she’s more rested, we’ll get her in a hot shower and get some food in her.”

“Is she okay though?” Regina asked, her heart still pounding.

“She’s honestly not been awake long, Regina. She was up for maybe five minutes. She did say ‘he’ told her she had a week and then he’d be back for her, so she’s a bit scared about that.” She looked at Regina. “She also asked if you had moved on and…she said something about how she’s not the same Emma you married and may never be.”

Regina’s tears welled in her eyes. “She’ll always be my Emma.” She whispered and felt Henry’s arm around her shoulder. “I need to see her.”

“Of course. You can all go see her, but she is sleeping right now.”

“That’s fine.” Snow said. “I need to see my daughter.”

Maleficent lead the four back to Emma’s room and checked on her machines. “She’s only hooked up to an IV so we can keep her hydrated.” She whispered, tucking the blankets up around Emma’s chin. “Poor mite is exhausted.”

“I can’t think one would get good sleep when in constant fear.” Regina said softly, looking at her wife. “I can’t believe she’s here.” She said, sitting on the chair by her bed and softly kissing her temple.

“My baby.” Snow said, sitting on the other side of the bed. “She’s really back.” She gently took Emma’s hand and kissed it.

“I could just stare at her all day.” David said, tears in his eyes.

Henry brought over a chair for him and for David. “She looks so frail.” He said, sitting next to Regina. “So tiny.”

Maleficent left the room and closed her eyes as she put a protective bubble around the room. Sure, Emma had said something about her capture giving her a week, but she wasn’t taking any chances. The four in the room were quiet for a long time as they watched Emma sleep; each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Emma gasped and started kicking out. “No! Stop, please! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” She screamed before opening her eyes and trying to process what she was seeing.

Regina stood and moved to the bed, rubbing Emma’s back. “Hey there, my love. You’re safe now. You’re safe. Just breathe for me, baby, breathe.”

Emma gripped onto Regina, holding her so tight as she was afraid, she would disappear. “Hold me. Please don’t leave me.” She cried as she buried her face into Regina’s chest. “Don’t leave me again, please. Please don’t disappear again.”

Regina had no idea what Emma was talking about, but the last thing on her mind was leaving her. “I’m right here, my love, and I’m not going anywhere.” She continued rubbing her back and placing kisses on her hair, ignoring how dirty the blonde hair was. “I’m right here.”

Emma cried and cried, letting it all out as she held onto her wife. After a while, she sat back and cupped Regina’s cheeks. “You’re really here. You’re real and won’t vanish.”

“I’m here, my love. I’m not going anywhere.” She hated the fear in her wife’s eyes. “Emma, I promise I’m not leaving you.”

Emma sniffed and rubbed Regina’s cheek. “He used to tease me. He’d…he’d make it, so it was like you were with me and then you’d…you’d say horrible things and laugh at me before vanishing. The more it happened, the harder it was to remember it wasn’t real.” Emma said, tears still streaming down her face. “Please tell me that wasn’t really you.”

Regina felt her own tears as she looked into Emma’s pleading eyes. “It wasn’t me, my love. I’d never say a horrible thing about you. If I’d have found you, I never would have let you go. I tried everything to find you, Emma. I tried so hard. I’m so sorry I failed you.”

“Tell me you love me, Regina, that’s all I want to hear.”

Regina cupped Emma’s face and stared into her eyes. “I love you with all of my heart, Emma Swan-Mills. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I know this is going to be hard, I know there’s no magical way to fix what has happened, but I am going to be with you through all of it. I love you, Emma.”

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina, letting out more sobs as she fully believed what the woman was telling her. Jackson may have tried to trick her, and maybe it had even worked a few times, but she loved and trusted Regina in this moment. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I ever believed him.”

“Shh baby. There’s no need to be sorry.” Regina assured her, looking at the others who all had teary eyes. “My love, we’re all here for you. Me, Henry, your mom and dad, we’re all here.”

Emma sniffed a bit and did her best to compose herself. “Emma sweetie, do you want us to leave you and Regina for a bit?” She heard her mother ask and she shook her head.

“Don’t leave me.” She said quietly. “I just…give me a moment.”

“Take your time, baby girl.” David said, hating the pain his daughter was going through.

“I’m sorry. I…I’m feeling so overwhelmed.” Emma said as she tried to keep taking deep breaths. “I’m so glad I’m home but…it’s so much.”

Snow couldn’t hold back any longer and she came over and sat on Emma’s other side. “Baby, there’s no pressure. We just all couldn’t wait to see you, but if you’d feel better not having everyone here, you just be honest.”

Emma gazed at Regina before moving to hold her mother, one hand firmly still holding her wife’s arm, not wanting to let her go. “I want you all here. I’ve been praying to see you all again. I’m sorry, I’m doing the best I…”

“Stop apologizing.” Snow said, holding her baby girl close. “There is nothing for you to be sorry for.”

Regina shifted so Henry could come sit by them and noticed how Emma’s grip became even firmer. “Baby, I’m not going anywhere. Henry wants to get in on this too.”

“Right. I’m sorry.” Emma said and reluctantly let go of Regina’s arm.

“I’m right here.” Regina assured her, placing her hand on Emma’s back.

“I just want to quick hug you, Ma and then I’ll step back.” Henry said through tears.

“Come here.” Emma said and opened her arm, holding both her mother and her son. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, Ma.” Henry said, his head on her shoulder.

Emma sat back a bit and put her hand on his face. “You’ve grown so much.” Fresh tears filled her eyes. “I missed so much. I never meant to…I wanted to watch you grow. I’ve missed your whole childhood now.”

Henry put his hand over Emma’s. “Just the annoying pre-teen years, Ma. I can act like a brat, so you don’t feel you missed it.” He was hoping to get Emma to laugh but took her smile as his reward. “It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you, so you can’t blame yourself. You’re here now and we’re never letting you go again.”

She pulled him to her and hugged him again. “You helped me through it, you know? When I’d lose hope, your voice would be in my head telling me to keep fighting. Yours and dad’s voice saying he’d find me.” Emma said, smiling again. “Thank you for getting me through.”

After a long hug, Emma pulled back and looked over to her father. “Daddy.” She said, more tears falling. He came over and held her tight, cupping the back of her head. “I missed your hugs so much. They always make me feel safe and cared for.”

“Oh Emma. I’m sorry I didn’t keep you safe. I’m sorry you got stuck with a father who couldn’t ever protect you.”

Snow moved aside so David could sit down, and Emma shook her head. “Don’t say that, dad. It wasn’t your fault. He wanted me and nothing could have stopped him.” She then seemed to shrink into herself. “Nothing will stop him when he comes back.” She said, suddenly feeling sick. “I…I’m gonna be sick.”

Regina held back Emma’s hair as Snow lifted a sick back to Emma’s mouth. She rubbed her wife’s back. “Emma, we’re not letting him take you again.”

Emma emptied what was in her stomach and sobbed. She just couldn’t help herself or stop her emotions. “He said he’s coming back. He said he’s going to get me back and he won’t stop. He’s crazy. I can’t go back with him. If he gets me again, I can’t fight.”

Machines started beeping as Emma’s heart rate increased and Regina closed her eyes, sending calming waves into Emma. “My love, breathe. I know you’re terrified, and we understand that. We are not at all trying to downplay what happened to you, but baby the difference is we know now. We had no idea anyone was after you before and we do now. Now you know what he looks like, you know who he is. We can keep you safe this time; we _will_ keep you safe this time.”

The machines calmed down and Emma shifted to lay in Regina’s arms. She loved her parents and her son, but she needed Regina right now. The others understood but stayed close. “You’re right. I’m sorry I’ll try to stop worrying.”

“Oh, my beautiful wife.” Regina said, wiping Emma’s tears. “You’re going to worry, and we know that. No apologies needed, no one is mad at you, Emma.” She watched as Emma’s breathing went back to normal. “I think it’s been a very emotional day and you are exhausted.”

“I’m so tired. I want to talk to all of you, but I’m just so tired.”

“Then sleep.” Snow said, pulling the blanket up around her daughter. “How about Henry, dad, and I go get some food and you and Regina can stay here while you sleep?”

“I did bring those fuzzy pajamas you always liked.” Regina said. “What if I help you in the shower, we get you in your fuzzy jammies, and then get you all settled back in?”

“That sounds great, but I don’t know if I have the energy to stand in the shower.”

“They’ve got special shower stools to sit on.” Snow said. “We’ll go eat and bring something back for you and Regina, if you think you can eat.”

“As much as I’d love a burger and onion rings, I don’t think my stomach could take it.” Emma said. “Maybe some chicken soup and crackers?”

“You’ve got it.” Snow said, hugging her daughter again.

“You’ll come back, right? You’re not leaving me?”

“We’ll be back.” David assured her.

Emma looked at Henry. “You don’t mind going with them? I just…”

“I’ll go, Ma.” Henry assured her. He knew she’d be hating him seeing her like this. “I packed an overnight bag though, in case you wanted me to stay the night.”

“I do.” Emma assured him. “I just don’t want you to see me so weak right now.”

“Are you kidding me? Ma, you are the strongest person I know. I don’t even know what all you’ve been through, but the fact that you’re alive and fighting just shows me how strong you are. I could never see you as weak, but I understand you not wanting me around while you feel vulnerable, so I’ll give you time.”

Emma hugged him tightly. “Thanks, kid.” She looked at them. “I love you all.”

“We love you, Emma.” David stated, kissing her forehead. “We love you so much.”

Once they left, a nurse came in and unhooked the IV, wrapping the part of Emma’s arm so she could shower. Regina could tell that Emma didn’t feel comfortable with someone she didn’t know, so she kindly asked her if Mal was still there. Mal came in and smiled warmly. “Let’s get the shower ready.”

“Is…is there a curtain?” Emma asked, flushing. “I just…I’m not sure I want you to see me right now.” She said, facing Regina but not looking at her.

“There is, but my love, I could never think anything bad of you. I understand you’ve been through a lot that one day, I hope you can tell me. I…I don’t want you to leave my sight right now.”

“You can face the wall if you wish, Emma, and Regina can use the handheld shower to wash your hair.”

Emma nodded, the craving for a shower stronger than anything at this moment. Regina and Mal both averted their eyes as she undressed and stepped into the cubicle. She sat on the shower bench and closed her eyes, her head leaning back into the hot water. Just the feeling alone made her want to cry. “I haven’t had a shower since I left here.” She admitted, her eyes still closed. “Once a month…well I think it was once a month as it was really hard to keep track of time, he’d say it was washing day. I remember how excited I was the first time he said that because I really wanted a shower. Except, it wasn’t a shower or even a bath. Instead, it was a bowl of cold water and a dirty rag and he…he would clean me.” Emma sniffed, wondering if there’d ever be a day she wouldn’t cry. “It was humiliating and degrading, and I never once felt clean. Not to mention the hours it would take to feel warm again.”

Regina held the handheld shower as she frowned at Emma’s story. Gods, if just how she got clean was this horrifying, she didn’t know how she’d handle hearing the really bad stuff. “Emma, I’m not at all trying to take over. If you want to shower yourself, you can. I don’t want to be like him.”

Emma shook her head and opened her eyes for a moment. “You’re nothing like him, Regina. Your touches are nothing like his and never would be. I don’t have the strength to do this on my own. Please help me.”

Regina leaned down and kissed Emma’s wet forehead before going back to her hair. As she lathered the blonde locks, she handed Emma the showerhead so she could wash her body. “Emma, don’t worry about getting everything clean right now. Once we get you home, I’ll fill the tub so you can have a good, long soak.”

“Home.” Emma said, closing her eyes again as Regina rinsed her hair. “I can’t wait.”

“I kept our room the same.” Regina said, loving taking care of her wife. “I didn’t get rid of anything of yours.”

Emma could fall asleep to Regina’s fingers in her hair. “Regina, I appreciate that. I just…”

“Emma don’t say it. I would never be better without you.”

Emma was quiet as Regina finished with her hair and wrapped it in a towel. She dried off and stepped into her favorite pajamas, though they were a bit big on her body, even after having a baby. She sat in bed as Regina carefully brushed through her hair. “Regina, I don’t know if I’m ever going to be the same again. You need to realize that and know that it’s okay if you’d rather be with someone else.”

“Emma, I…”

“Just…let me know now though, because if you say you want to be with me and I make it past the next week and a month later you decide it’s too much, I don’t know if I’ll survive. I can tell you once to go, but if you stay, I don’t think I’ll be strong enough to say it again.”

Regina wrapped her arms around her trembling wife. “I’m not going anywhere. Emma, I got close to Brooke who is Henry’s friends’ mother, but it never once got sexual. She was here when I needed someone not so attached to talk to and I was there when she needed someone. Emma, the day they found Chloe, before I was told about her, I had a conversation with Brooke and told her then that there was no way I could go further.” Regina sighed. “Yes, we kissed, but I instantly regretted it and I knew then that it wasn’t my fear keeping me back but my love for you. People told me I had every right to move on, and maybe I did, but I couldn’t and now I’m glad I didn’t.” She moved and looked at Emma, stroking her cheek. “I knew you’d be back one day, Emma, and I just couldn’t…there’s no one else for me.”

Emma sniffed and wiped at her tears. “Even if I’m never the same again? Regina, I mean it. I am terrified to leave this room. I’m scared to go out in public. I’m scared…scared to be alone. What if none of those things change? What if I end up wanting to stay in our room all the time and never go out? What if I…I always need someone with me?”

Regina kissed Emma’s hand. “Then we’ll stay in our room all the time together. I have magic, you have magic, we can spend all day practicing and just being together.”

“Then I make you a prisoner. You’d be a prisoner and I’d be your burden.” Emma said, though the idea of what Regina was saying made her feel good.

“No, if that’s what we do it’s me being your loving wife and doing what I want to do to make sure you’re okay.” Regina said, tucking some hair behind Emma’s ear. “Do I hope that one day you feel safe again? Yes. Do I hope that one day we can go on dates again? Yes. However, that’s only because you deserve to feel safe and happy again, not because I’d feel burdened to stay in.”

“We’d have to catch him first. The only way I can even think about feeling safe is if he’s caught. Even then, even if he’s locked up…it’s not enough.”

“It’s not. He’d have to be banished or…”

“Killed.” Emma said, her face going serious. “Regina, I want to kill him. More than that, I want to torture him first. I want him to feel the fear and pain I felt before he dies.”

Regina knew what Emma was talking about, so she didn’t try to talk her out of it for now. Emma was newly free and of course she’d have anger inside her. “We have to catch him first. We need to know everything about him, Emma. Can you do that? Can you talk to Thomas or your dad?”

“Yes. I just want to rest first.” Emma chewed her lip. “He had me in Oz.” She said, looking at her wife. “He was one of them that came with Zelena and your mom. I…I don’t want to think that Zelena had anything to do with it, but it’s hard. It’s so hard because he fucked me up, Regina. He did so much to bring out my doubts and insecurities.”

Regina was fuming inside at the man who took Emma, but glad Emma could remember. It took everything she had to not get up and go hunt him. “You’re not fucked up, my love. Like you said, he messed with you on purpose. I will talk to Zelena, but Emma…I made every magical user go through rigorous questioning. I gave them high doses of truth serum and this includes my mom and sister. They weren’t lying and Zelena had no idea who took you or where you were.” She stroked Emma’s cheek. “I’ll talk to her. What’s his name?”

“Please tell her I’m not against her. I just…gods Regina, it’s hard to know what was real and what wasn’t.” Emma sniffed. “It’s Jackson. The one she called her right-hand man. Hasn’t...I mean I always wondered where she thought he went. Hasn’t she missed him?”

“He...Emma, are you sure?”

Emma looked at her. “Regina, he’s had me captured for the last four years; of course, I’m sure it was him. Why?”

“He...he’s been here. Every day he’s been here. He helped organize the search for you.”

“How?” Emma asked, feeling sick. “He...he did it, Regina. I know that is real. He must have had…or still has some secret portal to go back and forth.” Emma looked at Regina and saw the doubt in her eyes. “I’m not crazy, Regina. I know it was Jackson.” She started breathing harder and Regina’s eyes went soft.

“I believe you, Emma. It’s just odd that he’d be helping us while he had you locked away in another realm.”

Emma felt sick and turned on her side away from Regina. “I know I have a hard time remembering what is real and what isn’t, but I know it was Jackson.”

“Then we’ll get him tonight.” Regina said, feeling guilty that Emma saw her doubt.

“We’re back.” Came Snow’s voice as the group came in. “I have soup and bread for you Granny and Ruby said to tell you hello and they’re glad you’re back.” She unpacked the food and then looked over at the bed, noticing tears in Emma’s eyes and a guilty look on Regina’s face. “What’s going on?”

“I told Regina who took me, and she doesn’t believe me.” Emma said, not caring that she sounded like a petulant child.

“My love, I didn’t say I don’t believe you.” Regina said, hating the way everyone was looking at her. “I just asked if you were sure because Jackson has been here every day.”

“Jackson? From Oz?” David asked, surprised. “He helped run the search for you.”

“I’ve heard.” Emma said, sniffing. “It was him. He probably got a kick out of watching everything knowing exactly where I was.” She looked at David. “You don’t believe me either.” She accused him and looked around the room. “None of you do. I thought that if I ever got to come home, the worst part would be if you’ve all moved on. I was wrong. Not being believed is the worst.”

“Ma, you’re upset and misunderstanding.” Henry said quietly. “I believe you, it’s just odd when he’s been here and helping. Although, I haven’t seen him for a few days. The last time I saw him was a day before we found Chloe.”

“It was him. I’ve had to face him, talk to him, let him do terrible things to me for four years and I can tell you, it was Jackson!” Emma said, her emotions playing with her. She was exhausted and felt a mixture of things and she had not been expecting them to tell her Jackson had been here everyday while she was suffering.

“Emma, love.” David said, sitting down and taking Emma’s hand. “I believe you. I just can’t believe I let him trick me and play me for a fool. I’m mad…I’m so mad at him and at myself, but I believe you.”

“We all believe you.” Regina said. “Emma, do you mind if I step out in the hall and call Zelena? I want Jackson caught.”

“Me too. I’m going to call Thomas.” David stated.

Emma looked at them. “You’ll come back, right?”

“Yes.” Regina assured her. “I swear.”

Emma nodded and watched as the two left. “I’m sorry.” She said, feeling like she’d gone too far.

Snow came over and sat on the side of the bed. “Don’t be. Emma, I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. Your emotions are bound to be all over the place. Just know, we’re all on your side.”

Emma nodded and Henry brought the soup over. “Eat up, Ma. Granny said you’re to eat all of it. She also sent homemade bread with lots of butter.”

“Thank you.” Emma said and she started eating.

“Zelena, have you seen him in the last few days?” Regina asked.

“No, but Regina, is she sure? I just can’t imagine him doing this.”

“She’s positive. Zelena, I believe her. She was with him for four years.”

“I know, I know.” Zelena said and sighed. “I haven’t seen him for about a week. Regina, didn’t we get his DNA back when Emma made that big push?”

“David and Thomas are checking into that. Look, stay away from him. I don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Aww, you care about me?”

“Of course I do. How’s Chloe?”

The two talked a bit more and Regina saw David coming back. “I have to go. You and mom are okay for tonight?”

“Yes. Go back to your wife.”

Regina hung up and looked at David. “Find anything?”

“The prick is gone.” David stated. “I want to be here for Emma, but I want to be out there too. His apartment is near empty and there’s no evidence he’s stayed there at all. We found a ripped-up hat that looks like one of Jefferson’s old hats. I think he’s a portal jumper and has been leading us on all along. The asshole had her, Regina, was hurting her while pretending to be looking for her. Thomas checked his DNA and somehow, he switched it. His DNA is exactly the same as Zelena’s. I don’t know how we didn’t catch that before.” He said, running his fingers through his hair. “Did Zelena say anything?”

“Just that she couldn’t believe it was him.” Regina sighed. “Where is he now?”

“I don’t know.” He said, feeling defeated. “I feel torn, Regina. I’ve been wanting my baby back for four years, but all I want to do right now is get out there and get him.”

“Go, David. I’ll tell Emma where you are, and you can come see her later. It’s still only afternoon even though it feels like it should be the middle of the night. Be careful though. I told Zelena to stay away, but maybe it’s better if she goes with you.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Zelena said, a puff of smoke surrounding her. “Come on, David, let’s go do some detective work. Don’t worry, Mom’s fine with Chloe. Belle stopped by and is helping out.”

“Okay fine. Please be careful.” Regina said and watched as Zelena took David’s arm and disappeared. She went back into the room and smiled as she saw Emma sitting up and eating. “Your dad will be back later; I’m glad to see you eating.”

“It’s so good.” Emma said, sopping her bread in the broth. “I haven’t had good food in so long. I’ve been living on peanut butter sandwiches. I never want to see another one of those again.” Emma chewed her bread. “Where did dad go?”

Regina sat down and got her own soup out. “He and Zelena went to go look for Jackson.”

Emma looked horrified. “They need to stay away. He’s dangerous.”

“So is my sister.” Regina stated. “Don’t worry, they’re just looking for clues as to where he is now.”

Emma sat back; her stomach full. “I’m so tired. If I fall asleep, please wake me up when my dad gets back.” She then looked at Regina. “And can I please see Chloe? Even just for a little bit?”

“I’ll call mom now. You sleep and when you get up, she’ll bring her over.”

Emma looked over to Henry who was playing his handheld game and then at Regina who was eating. She then looked at her mother and smiled. “I’m so glad to be home.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 3**

“Zelena I’ve told you before to warn me when you’re going to do that.” David grumbled, trying to regain his balance. “Why are we in the woods?”

“We’re where Emma both disappeared and reappeared and where Chloe was found. I need to figure out how they came back without him.” Zelena stated, holding her hands out and walking around. David watched quietly as Zelena zoned into her magic. She knelt down and hovered her hands over the grass. “Ozian sprites. Emma had help.” She said, not sure how she felt about that. The creatures had been against her, but she knew Emma had a much purer heart than her own. She moved her hands a bit. “They brought Chloe through here and Emma right over here. They have the ability to do that from Oz but wouldn’t be able to take from here and bring them there.”

“So, he couldn’t have used Sprites to go back and forth?”

“No. I think I know how he did that.” She said with a sigh. “All he’d have needed was a way to get to Oz and then he had access to all my magical possessions that I left there.” She shook her head and looked at him. “I trusted him. I never thought he’d use any of my things as a way to hurt anyone. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Zelena.” David said, going to her and helping her to stand back up. “I’m the one who can’t seem to protect my own fucking daughter.” He said, turning and kicking at the ground. “Growing up, I always promised that I’d be a better father than my own and I failed. I sent her away at birth to a world that did nothing but hurt her. Then, when I finally had her again, I let her get taken and get hurt all over again.”

“David, that’s not true.” Zelena said softly, though she knew he’d feel guilt for what happened. “None of us had any way of knowing he was after her.” She went to him and put her hand on his back, seeing his shoulders shaking as he cried. “Let it out, David. Just let it all out.” She said softly. “I’m not judging.”

He turned and wrapped his arms around her. Through Emma’s disappearance, they had all grown closer and he knew Zelena wouldn’t judge him for showing emotions. After a bit, he sniffed and stepped back. “I’m sorry. I just…I haven’t done that for a while.”

“It’s okay, David. We all need to take care of ourselves and let out our emotions from time to time. Once you’re ready, can we go check out Jackson’s place?”

“Yes. Yes, we can go now.” He said, holding out his hand.

Zelena took it and used her magic to take them to his apartment. It didn’t take her long and she was opening a hidden panel on the wall. “I knew it. Once he got back to Oz, he found my mirror and has been using it to go back and forth.” She looked at David. “My guess is that he’s there now. Do we go and capture him, or do I seal this so he can’t get back?”

“I think we should seal it for now. We have to have a plan of action and more than just you and I, not that you couldn’t take him, but I want things done right.”

“Are you sure? We could just go and take care of him. It’s a different realm with different rules.”

David was so torn as he thought about this. “It’ll still be a different realm with different rules if we wait. Maybe I’m wrong here, but I want Emma’s input on this.”

“No, you’re right.” Zelena said and sealed the magic to the mirror. “He may have other ways of coming back, but this is a good start. I’m also going to put a barrier around the apartment so he can’t get in.”

“Is there any magical way to alarm us if someone does come in from another realm?”

“That’s a bit harder, but it can be done. I’ll talk to Regina, Mal, and my mother about it as I can’t do it alone.”

“Thank you.” He said and turned to her. “Thank you for all your help, Zelena.”

“It’s the least I can do since I brought him here.” She said, finishing up her magic. “Let me get you back to Emma.”

Emma had been in a deep sleep but was soon awoken by horrible stomach pains. She groaned as she curled on her side, holding her stomach. Regina looked over from her phone and took Emma’s hand. “What’s wrong, my love?”

“I think I ate too much.” Emma said, though part of her felt hungry still. “My stomach hurts so bad, Regina.”

Regina pressed the button for the nurse and then stroked Emma’s forehead. “Is it a cramping pain?”

“Yeah. Like it grinds and cramps and just hurts. You’d think I’d be used to pain by now but having a few hours with out it makes this feel so much worse.”

Mal came in and went to Emma. “What’s going on, sweets?”

“My stomach hurts so bad.” Emma said, tears in her eyes.

“Emma, have you gone to the bathroom since you’ve been here?” Mal asked, rubbing Emma’s back and gently moving her so she was laying on her back. She hovered her hands over Emma’s stomach, trying to see if any of the infection had returned.

“No; I haven’t had to.”

Mal gave a nod and then put her head closer to Emma’s so she could whisper. “Honey, your stomach was empty for so long that now it’s getting used to having proper food and liquid. That’s a good thing, but now the food and liquid is kind of ‘sloshing’ up bacteria and your body is fighting it. Go sit in the bathroom for a bit and I’ll bring some medicine to help coat your stomach. We don’t want to stop your body from doing what it’s supposed to do, but we can coat your stomach so it doesn’t hurt.”

Emma blushed a bit. “You mean it’s simple…upset stomach?” For some reason, she couldn’t get herself to say the word ‘diarrhea’ out loud. “I haven’t had that in a long time.”

“It’s a good thing even if it doesn’t feel like it.” Mal said, patting her shoulder. “Take a book or something and just go sit for a while.”

Emma looked to Regina, knowing she heard all of it. “Got a book?”

“I don’t. Um, Henry? Do you have a book or something your mom can borrow?”

“Just schoolbooks. I have my game, Ma.” He said, offering it to him. “I should do some homework anyway.”

“Thanks, kid.” She said, trying so hard not to be embarrassed. This was a natural part of life and everyone went through it. However, she did look at Regina before going. “Can you turn the TV on to um…you know. Noise?”

“Of course, love. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Gods no.” Emma said quickly, another cramp hitting her. “But thanks. Can you maybe see if your mom will bring Chloe?”

“I will, my love.” Regina watched Emma go and sighed, getting her phone out. She just wanted to take any and all pain away from her wife and she couldn’t; she had to let her body do what it was supposed to do, or it would never go back to normal. “Hey mom. Would you mind bringing Chloe to the hospital?”

“Of course not, honey. I’ll make sure everything is in her diaper bag and be right there. Can someone meet me in the lobby?”

“Henry? Would you mind going to the lobby and waiting for your grandmother?”

“Sure thing, mom.” He said and smiled.

“Thank you.” Regina said, going back to the phone. “Henry will be there.”

“Okay baby girl, I’ll see you soon.”

Mal came in and knocked before going into the bathroom to give Emma some good ole Pepto for her stomach. “How are you doing?”

“Other than being embarrassed, I’m okay.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart.” Mal said, pouring the liquid into the little cup. “This will help.”

“Thank you.” Emma took it and swallowed, her stomach suddenly rumbling. “Um…can you please go?”

“Of course.” Mal came out and closed the door, putting the bottle of medicine on the table. “She can take more of this any time, really. So long as she doesn’t take more than three doses in one hour, she’ll be fine.” Henry and Cora came in and Mal smiled at the baby in Cora’s arms. “Our little angel. How’s she doing?”

“She’s good. Sleeping a lot today.” Cora said, putting the bag down. “Where’s Emma?”

“She’s in the bathroom.” Mal said with a lowered voice. “Her stomach is adjusting.”

“Ahh. Say no more, the poor thing. I wish we could just fix that with magic, but we have to let her body do what it has to do.”

A bit later, Emma came out of the bathroom and, with her head down, went back to her bed. She handed Henry his game. “Don’t worry, I washed my hands.”

Regina smiled softly. “Emma baby, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know.” Emma sighed. “It just is embarrassing.” She then lifted her head. “Chloe’s here.” She said, looking around.

Cora came over and placed the baby in Emma’s arms. “There you go, sweetie. Mama’s got you.” She kissed Emma’s forehead. “It’s so good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Emma said, her gaze never leaving the face of her baby girl. “Thank you for taking care of her and for bringing her here. I…I missed her so much, but it was good she wasn’t there as I was in and out of consciousness with the infection. I knew she’d be taken care of here.”

The women all gathered around, watching as Emma stroked Chloe’s cheek. Regina sat on the bed. “Emma? How did you get her here?”

Emma, who just couldn’t look away from her baby girl, sighed. “I trusted the little creatures. I called them fairies, but they got angry when I did that, so I’m not exactly sure what they were. I think Sprites? There was one particular one that would help me a lot. It would come to my window and bring me plants that were edible or would help me. Like when he’d whip me, it would bring me a plant paste and put it on my back to help the pain. When I realized I was pregnant, I begged it to just kill me. I knew he’d use the baby against me and wouldn’t put it past him to torture the baby. The Sprite said it couldn’t or wouldn’t kill me, but it would get the baby home. I know it sounds stupid to put your trust in something you don’t know, but I figured anything was better than her being there.”

“It’s not stupid, Emma.” Regina said softly. “It was the only option you had.”

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and when they locked with Emma’s, it was like time stood still. Everyone knew she recognized her mother and even if she was only three days old, it was very clear she was smiling. “There’s my baby girl.” Emma said, tears filling her own eyes. “Mama missed you so much.” She kissed Chloe’s head and closed her eyes, her tears falling. “I love you so much, my darling girl, no matter how it was you were brought into this world.” She sniffed and looked between the women in the room. “She can never know how she was created. Please, promise me she’ll never know.”

“We won’t tell her, sweetheart.” Snow said softly. She was just glad Emma could love Chloe since she was the product of such a horrible event. “However, she may find out one day. It’s been in the news and people talk.”

“I know I just…gods she can never think that I regret her.”

“And she won’t, my love.” Regina said softly. “Because you never have regretted her. She’s been alive for three days and all you’ve done is everything that was good for her. She will know that she is loved and wanted and when the day comes that she does find out, we will be here to assure her that she’s always been loved.”

Emma nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Thank you for loving her, Regina. You didn’t have to take her in like you did, you didn’t have to love her, but you did, you do. You all do and that means so much to me.”

“We love you so much, Emma, of course we’d love your child.” Cora said softly.

Emma sniffed and just gazed at her little girl. “She’s beautiful.”

“Just like her mama.” Regina said with a smile. “She reminds me so much of you.”

There was a soft knock at the door and Zelena and David popped their heads in. “Is this a bad time?” Zelena asked.

“No, come in.” Mal said. “I need to finish my shift anyway. Emma, let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Mal.” Emma then looked at her father. “Did you find him?”

“No sweetheart, but we did find how he’s been getting back and forth.”

“Emma? Did you meet Sprites?” Zelena asked and Emma told her the story. “I’m glad they could help you. Please know, they were telling you the truth when they said they couldn’t kill you. They really did do all they could.”

“They did a lot; I’d never be able to thank them enough.” Emma then looked at David, still finding it a bit hard to trust Zelena. “How was he getting back and forth?”

“We found a mirror. It seems once he got back to Oz, he had access.”

Zelena hated the way she felt, and she knelt in front of Emma, not caring that others were there. “Emma, please look at me.” When green eyes met blue, Zelena tried all she could to convey her honesty. “I had no idea it was him, Emma. I didn’t know he was going back and forth, and I swear to you if I had known, I’d have incinerated him and come and got you. I swear, Emma, I had no idea.”

Emma sniffed and wiped her tears. “I’m sorry, Zelena. I do believe you.” She sighed. “He fucked me up, Zelena and made me believe so many things that obviously aren’t true including that you knew what was going on. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, now. Don’t apologize, Emma. I know what he had access to even without him having magic. You have nothing to be sorry for; I just want you to know that I swear I didn’t know about this. If it takes you time to believe it, that’s fine, but I had to say something.”

“I do believe you. It’s just…it’s going to take some time for me to get back to me.” She wiped at her nose. “Hell, I’ve been gone longer than I’ve even known you. This is all so messed up.”

“It’s okay, Emma, you’ll get there. There’s no rush and no one is expecting you to just be yourself right away. I’ve sealed the mirror and his apartment so he can’t get back there.”

“We wanted to talk to you about what to do next. It was so tempting to go through the portal and just take care of him myself, but I wanted you to have a say in it.”

“I think there needs to be more than just you and Zelena.” Regina said softly. “However, if we get him in Oz, we don’t have the same rules as this realm.”

Emma grit her teeth. “I want to take care of him. I want someone to teach me how to take his heart so I can make him suffer.”

At this, Cora came over and sat by Emma as Emma handed Chloe to Snow. “Emma, sweetheart, you may think you want that, but you don’t. Let me show you something.” Cora took Emma’s hand and guided it into her chest. “Take it.”

Emma swallowed and did so, pulling it out. “It’s so dark.” She couldn’t stop herself from saying it. “Sorry.”

“It is dark; don’t be sorry.” Cora said, holding up Emma’s hand. “This is what happens when we do terrible things like killing people. Even if he deserves it; you don’t.” Cora put her hand on Emma’s chest. “May I?” Emma nodded, unable to talk. Cora gently took Emma’s heart and smiled. “Your heart is so pure, so perfect. Emma, I never want to see a blemish on it no matter what.” She put Emma’s heart back in her chest and wrapped both her hands around Emma’s and her own heart. “Please do not let your heart get like mine. Does he deserve to die? Hell yes, but Emma, you have to let one of us do it. You have to keep your heart pure.”

Emma wiped her tears and put Cora’s heart back. “I just…I need to see with my own eyes, or I may never feel safe. Cora, he did terrible things to me and I couldn’t do anything to fight him.”

“I understand, sweetheart.” Cora said softly, taking Emma’s hands again. “We’ll work it out, but please understand if we don’t let you do it yourself.”

Emma nodded and sniffed. “Okay. I do get it.”

“Then we’ll work out a plan. We’re assuming he’s there, but the truth is, he could be here.” David said, rubbing his neck.

“He said I have a week.” Emma said quietly, taking Chloe back. “I have to stay safe for the week.”

“You will be safe, my love.” Regina said. “We know who we’re looking for, we have magic protecting you.”

“Protect Chloe too. If she can’t stay with me, please keep her protected. He gave me a week, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t get her.”

“Baby, would you feel better if Chloe stay here while you’re here?” Regina asked softly.

“Yes, but I don’t know if I have the energy to take care of her.”

“You may not, but I do.” Regina said. “I’m going to take Henry and we’ll pack some bags and we’ll be staying here. I don’t know how long you’ll be here, but we’ll be here as long as you are.”

Emma looked up, fear in her eyes. “You’ll come back?”

“Yes, my love. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay.” Emma held Regina before letting her go. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Regina and Henry headed out and Emma laid back with Chloe on her chest. “I’m so tired. I wish I could just sleep without stomach cramps and nightmares.”

“You will tonight, sweetheart.” Mal said, coming in again with a chart. “Tonight, you get sleeping medication so you get a good night’s sleep.” She wrote some numbers down. “I’m done with my shift in about a half hour, Emma, do you want me to bring you anything? Any food or something?”

“I’m honestly scared to eat.” Emma admitted.

“I get that, but how has it been since you got your Pepto?”

“Actually, pretty good.” Emma bit her lip. “I’d kill for a Coke.”

“Then a Coke you shall have, Princess. Maybe stick to soup, oatmeal, scrambled eggs, or something similarly plain.”

“Scrambled eggs sound heavenly right now. Mom, you always made the best cheese eggs.”

Snow smiled. “Then I’ll go home and make you some.”

“No, you don’t have to do that. I just remembered that yours were the best.”

“And you deserve the best.” Snow said, kissing her forehead. “You have Zelena, Cora, and your dad here baby, let me go home and make you some cheese eggs.”

“Thank you, mom.” Emma said and then looked at her dad. “When do I have to talk to Thomas about what happened?”

“When you’re ready.”

“Do I have to tell him details? I just…dad it was four years.”

“I know baby. We’re not going to be looking for day by day reports; just the bigger things. The day you were taken, anything you can remember, he’ll have more questions, but it’s not going to be a four-year report.”

“Tomorrow then? I just don’t feel up to it today, dad.”

“Honey, that’s fine. In the meantime, we have posters already out for if anyone sees Jackson. Baby, would you mind if I go into the office just for a bit to update them?”

“I don’t mind, dad. If you want to go home after, you can, just please come back tomorrow.”

“Honey, I’ll come in once more before we go home for the night. I think it’s been decided that Regina and Henry are staying overnight, so Mom and I will say goodnight and then come back in the morning.” He kissed Emma’s forehead.

“Okay. I love you, dad.”

“I love you, too.”

Emma looked at Cora and Zelena, the two she’d known the least, but had grown to love before she was taken, and gave a small smile. “Thanks for staying here with me. I know Mal put up a protection spell, but I don’t want to be alone.”

The two sat down by Emma’s bed. “Don’t you worry about a thing, Emma.” Zelena stated. “We want to be here with you. We’ve missed you so much.”

Emma breathed in her baby and looked down. “I missed all of you. He tricked me more than once into thinking you all were against me or better off without me, but I still tried to hold onto the good memories.” She looked up. “Can I ask you guys something?”

“Anything.” Cora said softly.

“Is Regina telling me the truth? Did she really never move on? I mean, it was four years – three years longer than we were actually together. I mean, it’s going to be our fifth wedding anniversary and we’ve only actually been together one of those years. I don’t want to take her from something that could be better for her. I’m scared she’s just saying she hasn’t because she thinks that’s what she’s supposed to do.”

Cora took Emma’s hand. “Honey, she never moved on. She has been waiting for you to come home and even though everyone assured her she had a right to do so, she just couldn’t move on. She’s telling you the truth, baby girl, she loves you so much. Maybe you were only together as a married couple a year, but that year was more than enough to show her what she had with you was real and true.” She reached up and wiped Emma’s tears. “Don’t think she’s lying to you, sweetie, because she’s not.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I just…ugh.” She sighed. “I just need reassurance.” Emma softly stroked Chloe’s head. “I don’t want her to feel stuck in a situation she didn’t ask for.”  
  


“Did you ask for it?” Zelena asked softly.

“No, but I accepted it; I accepted Chloe and I just don’t want Regina to think she has to do the same.”

“Honey, when you sent Chloe here, you didn’t send a demand letter that Regina take her. Regina was honestly scared your mother would step in and take Chloe and she’d let her as she would be of blood relation. However, when Regina locked eyes with Chloe, she knew she loved her and wanted her. Emma, she looks at Chloe as yours and hers; not as a burden and not as something she _has_ to do.” Zelena stroked Emma’s arm. “Let me ask you something. If it had been the other way around, what would you have done?”

“I wouldn’t have moved on either. I’d have held out hope that we’d find her, and I’d have taken her baby in as if it was mine.”

“Exactly. I get you needing reassurance and honey, we’re here whenever you need it, but just remember how you’d feel if roles were reversed.”

“You’re right. Thank you.”

Mal came in and brought Emma a bottle of coke and a glass of ice. “How are you feeling, sweets?”

“Tired.” Emma admitted, sitting up a bit. “Also, I know it’s been three days, but my um…well can I breastfeed Chloe?”

“You are leaking a bit.” Mal said with a chuckle. “Yes, you can. Your infection is gone and you’re not on any medications that would affect that. Just be prepared for it to maybe take a bit for her to latch on since she’s been bottle fed the past few days.”

“Do you want us to step out?” Cora asked.

“No, she’s not hungry yet.” Emma said, pouring herself some coke. “I can still have this and feed her, right?”

“Yes, honey, a little bit won’t hurt anyone. Enjoy.”

Emma took a sip and smiled. “So much better than I remembered.”

The four talked for a while and when Regina and Henry came back, Cora and Zelena said their goodbyes. “Emma, we’ll keep you informed with what we plan.” Zelena assured her.

“Thank you.” Emma said, watching them go. She then sat up and smiled as Chloe woke up again, her head nosing around Emma’s chest. “Well, let’s see if you’ll latch on, baby girl.” She covered herself since Henry was in the room.

“Ma, you don’t have to cover. It’s a natural thing and I’m doing my homework anyway. I wouldn’t want my head covered when I’m eating.”

Emma lowered the blanket a bit and gazed into her daughter’s eyes. “I just hope I have enough for you.” She said softly, shifting her a bit. Chloe latched right on and put her little hand over Emma’s chest, her eyes staring back into Emma’s. “That’s my good girl.”

Regina smiled softly, tears filling her eyes. “Emma, you are so beautiful. Gods I missed you so much. I mean I knew that, but it’s like I’ve been processing this all day and for some reason right here, right now, it’s like I’ve finally accepted that you’re really and truly back.” She carefully wrapped her arms around Emma and Chloe. “I’m never, ever letting you go again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the overwhelming support on this story. This was loosely based on a book I read and I honestly don’t have it fully mapped out, but I’m liking it so far. 
> 
> ~Remember, some stories have more than one villain~
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

**Chapter 4**

After feeding Chloe, Snow and David came in and Emma’s mouth began watering at the smell of simple scrambled eggs with cheese. Regina took Chloe and Snow put a large bowl on the bed table. “I brought enough for all three of you just in case.”

“Thank you so much, mom.” Emma said, adjusting her bed and smiling as Snow made a plate for her. “This means so much to me. Good home cooked food made with love is something I’ve been missing.” 

They all chuckled and Regina leaned over and kissed Emma’s temple. “Once your stomach is better and we can go home; I’ll make you so many home cooked meals. We need to get more meat on your bones.”

“We’ll be safe at home, right?” Emma asked, needing that reassurance.

“My love, I will do everything to make sure we’re all safe. In fact, Snow, I put a protection spell around you and David’s place and Henry, until we have him I really don’t want you leaving here or the house once we’re home. I’ve talked to your teachers and they will be emailing me your work and will send your other books home with Brent tomorrow.”

Emma finished the food in her mouth and looked at her son, feeling horribly guilty. “I’m sorry, Henry.”

Henry, who had been nodding to Regina while eating, snapped his head up and looked at Emma. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Ma. I never want you to apologize to me again for something that isn’t your fault. Mom’s right about this. Imagine if I went to school and he came after me to get to you. It wouldn’t be your fault, but you can’t tell me you wouldn’t feel guilty.”

“I’d feel terrible.” Emma admitted.

“So, instead of being at risk, I stay home and stay safe. I trust that Grandpa and Auntie Zee will get Jackson before too long. Besides, you’ve been gone for four years and I’m not ready to leave you yet.”

Emma gave Henry a smile, tears in her eyes. “Thanks, kid. That means a lot to me.” Emma started feeling a bit guilty that she hadn’t really had any one on one time with Henry yet, but she had to remind herself that this was her first day home.

As they ate, Emma noticed Regina’s phone buzz a few times but Regina just hit the ignore button and continued on talking. She couldn’t help but wonder who was calling but decided not to worry too much about it. David came back and after a while, he and Snow left, hugging Emma and promising to see her again tomorrow.

As Emma fed Chloe with Henry sitting by her side watching a movie, Emma heard Regina’s phone again and looked over. “You can answer it.”

Regina looked up and then shook her head, pressing ignore again. “It’s not important.”

“But we’re just watching a movie.”

“I’m with my wife and my family; that’s what is most important to me.”

Emma changed Chloe’s diaper and put her in a sleep suite before laying her into the travel bassinet that Regina had brought back with her. She then went to use the bathroom and brush her teeth to get ready for bed. As Henry and Regina got the cot ready for Henry, he looked at her. “Was it Brooke calling you?”

“How did you know?”

“Mom, she’s probably just wanting to make sure you’re okay.”

“I know and I feel bad but I’ve been without your mom for 4 years and I want to spend every moment I can with her.”

“I get it, but at least text her and tell her you’ll talk to her later. She’s a friend mom, and you can’t just drop a friendship.”

“I know and that’s not what I’m doing. Though, I suppose I should explain that to her. I’ll call her once your mom is asleep or tomorrow. For now, I’m turning my phone off.”

Emma looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she already had a healthier glow to her skin. Maybe one day her hair wouldn’t look so dead and the dark circles under her eyes would go away. Maybe, just maybe she’d eventually feel semi pretty again and that she was good enough for Regina.

_ Damn it! Why is she ignoring me? I finish my glass of wine as I stew about being ignored. I’ve been there for her, been happy with the scraps of attention she gave me and suddenly I’m nothing? Sure, so her wife came back after four years, but does that mean I deserve to be ignored? How many two am calls did I take when she needed someone to talk to? Too many. I know what I said, I know I told her I understood, but what else could I say? ‘Regina, I love you. Please don’t do this to me, don’t hold out hope for your wife when you’ve got me right here in front of you.’ Sure, that would have gone over well. I drum my fingers on my glass as I glare at my phone. I will get you back Regina Mills; you will realize I’m much better for you than her. _

Emma took some more pepto before coming out and seeing her son in bed. She went over to him and sat on the edge, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I love you so much, Henry.” She said, running her fingers through his longer hair. “Thank you for wanting to be here with me.”

Henry sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around his blonde mother. “If it were possible, I’d never want to leave you again.” 

The two sat like that for a while before Henry laid back down and Emma once again ran her fingers through Henry’s hair. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with Chloe being here. Please, if you ever feel left out, let me know because I never want to make you feel like that.”

“I’m completely fine with her being her and if I do ever feel left out, I’ll talk to you.”

Emma kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Emma then checked on Chloe who was out cold and went to get into bed where Regina was waiting, having magically made the bed bigger. She cuddled in with her wife and smiled as the woman used her magic to turn the lights down low. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Emma.” Regina said, stroking her wife’s cheek as she watched her fall asleep. By the time she felt Emma was truly sleeping, Regina thought it was just too late to call Brooke back and decided she’d do so in the morning.

The next morning Mal came into the room and smiled when she saw Emma feeding Chloe, Regina brushing her hair and Henry coming out of the bathroom. “Emma, you’re cleared to go home in about an hour.”

Emma looked up surprised. “What? Really?” She tried to act happy but was internally having a bit of a panic attack.

Regina, able to sense exactly what her wife was feeling, came over to the bed and sat beside her. “Breathe, Emma. This is great news and I promise you, you’re safe. I will keep you safe.”

Emma nodded, breathing deeply. “Sorry, just a little freak out.”

“No sorrys.” Regina stated, taking Chloe to burp her. “I can’t wait to take you two home. Zelena will come over and help me with protection charms and we will be more comfortable as a family.”

Emma looked over at Henry. “Can’t get you to stay in our room, can we?”

Henry chuckled. “I’ll be right down the hall, Ma. I think you and mom will want time to yourselves as well.”

“Okay, okay.” Emma relented and got up to stretch. “I’m hungry.”

Mal grinned. “Good because someone is here to see you.” She opened the door and Emma could smell bacon and waffles before she saw Granny walk in.

“Emma. Oh, it’s so good to see you. I’m sorry if I’m intruding but I really wanted to see you with my own eyes. I brought you all waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and some fruit. I thought you’d like a nice breakfast.”

Henry took the bags from her and Emma hugged the elderly woman. She hadn’t realized until now just how much she missed everyone from Storybrooke. “It’s good to see you again. Thank you so much for taking care of me.”

“Regina, you’ve got to do a lot of cooking. This child is nothing but skin and bone.” Granny said and then cupped Emma’s cheek. “Welcome home, Emma. I’m not staying, but please don’t be a stranger.”

“Thank you. Tell Ruby I said hi and once I’m feeling a bit more like myself, I’ll see her.”

“You take your time, Emma. There’s no rush after everything you’ve been through.” Granny said and then smiled. “You all enjoy it.” She then headed out leaving Emma’s stomach grumbling.

The three ate and then Regina used her magic to pack them up as Mal unhooked everything from Emma. Emma got dressed in clothes Regina brought her, but the jeans were a bit too big and her magic wasn’t yet working. “Baby? Can you maybe use magic to fix these?”

“Yes, of course.” Regina waved her hand and fixed Emma’s clothes. She then came over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. “Emma, baby please keep communication open. Tell me what you’re feeling at all times. If you’re scared, tell me and we’ll talk. If you’re nervous, tell me. If you’re going to have a break down, just tell me.”

“I’m scared.” Emma admitted. “I’m excited, but so scared. I want to go home, but I want to be in our room. Is that bad?”

“If that’s where you feel safe, that’s where we’ll go. I’ll put a tv in there and we’ll all cuddle and watch movies all day if that’s what you want.”

“My magic still isn’t working so can you maybe take us home? I just...I don’t want to be out in public yet. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, my love. I’m calling my mother to go to our house and I’ll take the kids first, then you.”

Mal spoke up. “I’ll send your things. Emma, it’s going to take time and we all know that. Please don’t beat yourself up for feeling how you feel.”

Emma nodded, taking deep breaths and Henry came over, wrapping his arms around her. “We’ve got you, ma.” He said softly.

An hour later, the Swan-Mills family was home and all their things put away. Emma walked around the house, putting the blinds and curtains down and then looking at pictures. She’d missed so much and it hurt her. The first 10 years of Henry’s life were her fault; she knew and accepted that, but the last 4 years weren’t her fault. He was practically a man now. She looked at the picture from her and Regina’s wedding and couldn’t believe it was five years ago; four of those years with her in another realm. She knew Regina was in the kitchen making lunch and was about to join her when she heard her wife’s hushed voice. She hated hearing only one side, but couldn’t stop from listening.

“I’m sorry, Brooke, but I was with Emma and the kids. We were having family time after four years of...I know that, Brooke, but please try and understand. I’m sorry I made you feel like that, but honestly, I need and want to spend time with my family right now.” Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her anger starting to show. “Brooke, we’ve been friends for four years now; you’ve been here for me and I’ve been there for you. I really don’t understand why you’re so upset right now. You know what it means to me to have Emma back and you know…” she lowered her voice “you know how I feel. I’ve been honest with you, Brooke and I even apologized for sending mixed signals but you told me you understood.” She closed her eyes. “Brooke, this is enough. I will not be made to feel guilty for spending time with my wife after four years of her being held captive. If you can’t understand that, then that’s your problem. I hope we keep our friendship but that’s your call. Good bye, Brooke.” Regina hung up the phone and heard footsteps going up the stairs. “Shit.”

Emma sat on her side of the bed with her back against the headboard and curled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees, feeling such a mixture of things that she didn’t even understand. She understood why Brooke would be upset. It was hard to have feelings for Regina because once you did, you couldn’t stop. She was here for Regina when her wife needed her and probably felt that things were going in the right direction. Emma also felt bad that Regina had yet another thing to stress about and wished she could just magically make everything better.

Regina stood in the doorway and saw her wife looking so small all curled up within herself. “Emma?” She asked softly, not wanting to scare her wife. “Honey, did you hear me on the phone?”

“Mhm.” Emma said, not lifting her head.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Regina said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Emma looked up, tears in her eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Regina. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for all of this.” She felt frustration mix inside her and grit her teeth, trying hard not to take it out on Regina.

Regina saw, however, and quickly soundproof the room and closed the door. “Let it out. Emma, let it out. Do not keep it inside. Yell, throw things, swear, cry, just let it out.”

Emma stood with fists clenched. “I’m so angry, Regina! It’s not fucking fair! I totally get why Brooke is upset and that pisses me off because it never should have happened! She never should have had the chance to think she could be with you but thanks to Jackson, she did. I feel sorry for her, Regina, but at the same time, I want her to stay the fuck away. I know that’s wrong, I know that’s not fair, but that’s how I feel. I hate that you’re now having to deal with this all. You have to deal with a baby that you didn’t ask for, a woman who is in love with you, and a wife who is so fucked up that she can’t even walk in her own damn house without the blinds and curtains closed. It’s not fucking fair!” At her last words, sparks flew from her fingers and the room sizzled with magic.

“Keep going, Emma. Let it all out.”

“Why me? Regina why me? Was my childhood not filled with enough abuse or neglect? Did I not deserve to find my family and be happy and get married and be in love? Why couldn’t I finally be happy?” Emma fell to the floor, a sobbing mess.

Finally, Regina went to her and held her tightly. She just held her, rubbing her back, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. When Emma’s sobs died down, Regina stroked Emma’s face, making the woman look at her. “Baby, there are a few things I need to say. You’re allowed to let out your feelings; they are valid and you have every right to them. I just want to assure you of a few things. May I?”

Emma knew Regina was trying to help her and she gave a nod. “Yes.”

“One; I may not have asked for you to be raped and forced to have a baby, but I did ask you if we could raise a child together before you were taken. We were going to foster, but now, we have Chloe and she’s everything I could have wanted in a child of  _ ours.  _ Two; you are NOT fucked up, Emma Swan-Mills. You are recovering from a horrible experience and no one - especially me - expects you to be just as you were before. Three; it’s not fair. It’s not fair at all. You’re right about that. You did deserve to find your family, you did deserve to be happy and in love and I will spend the rest of my life making sure that’s all you ever feel. I don’t know why this all keeps happening to you and I wish to all the gods that I could have prevented this, hell prevented every bad thing in your life, but I can promise that from now on, I will do everything to keep you safe.”

“You can’t promise that, Regina. Not because I know you won’t try, but because you can’t control everyone else. I know it’s not fair for me to be standing here yelling to you about it because it wasn’t your fault; I just...I don’t know what to do.”

“I am your wife, Emma, and I want you to talk to me, to yell to me, cry to me, do whatever you need to do to get all that out. Hell, I want to yell with you and cry with you my love, but I also want to be strong for you. My gods, everything you’ve been through and you’re fucking standing just shows how strong you are. I want you to be able to break down and know that I am here to keep you above the water.”

Emma looked at her wife and then held her close. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Oh, my love, you are wrong there. You deserve everything good.”

“Regina?” Emma asked, closing her eyes as she once again rested on Regina’s chest.

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you grow to hate or resent me if I can’t ever be who I used to be? Will you one day wish you’d have chosen Brooke?”

“Never. Never, never and never.” Regina said, knowing she’d be reassuring Emma for a while and was completely okay with that. “You are my one and only, Emma Swan-MIlls.”

“Will...will you be upset if I can’t...if I don’t…” Emma sighed, closing her eyes tighter.

“If you don’t what, my love?”

“If it takes me a long time, if ever, to be able to make love to you again? I need you to know it’s not you.” Fresh tears filled from Emma’s eyes as Regina lifted the blonde’s chin.

“I will never be upset with you even if we never make love again. However, I will be here to help you, do my best to make you feel safe and loved and maybe one day, you will be okay with it. If not, no big deal.”

“Even if it’s selfish? I mean, isn’t it selfish of me to ask you to stay if things may not ever be the same?”

“No. Even if it was, I don’t care because I  _ want  _ to stay. I  _ want _ to be with you. I am not going anywhere. Emma, you just got back, you’re still processing everything. I understand that you need reassurance and I will always give it to you, but please try not to beat yourself up about all this. It’s early days and you need to recover mentally as well as physically. It takes time, and we have it.”

They sat in silence for a while and Regina thought maybe Emma fell asleep. Then Emma spoke softly. “Who’s taking care of the town while you’re with me?”

Regina smiled softly. “This may surprise you, but Lilly is. When you went missing, she came back and was highly involved in the searches for you. She also became a sort of assistant for me as I was taking time off to search as well. Now, she steps in when I need to be away. She’s very good at it.”

Emma smiled softly. “I bet she is. She always sold herself short. I’m glad she found something she likes.”

“She wants to see you, you know. Everyone does, but she and I spoke earlier and she knows you need time. When you’re ready, however, I know she, Ruby, Ashley, and Granny would all like a chance to see you more.”

Emma gave a small nod. “I’d like that; just not yet.”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

_ I pace the floor, the wood worn beneath my feet. I should have known you’d talk as soon as you could. I don’t know if it’s better that I’m stuck on this side and not that side, but I do know I have to keep low. Everyone will be looking out for me, everyone will know it was me by now. Damn it, why did I let you go? It would have been better to end your life and then mine so we could be together in the after life. Now, I have to get you back against high odds that aren’t in my favor. It was easy last time; a simple call to the station had you come running to me. This time, however, won’t be so easy. I can’t even trap you as everyone you love will be protecting you and themselves. This time, I may just have to kill you rather than take you, but at least you won’t be hers anymore. You’ll be mine; forever and eternity. You are MY Swan. _

  
  



End file.
